Klingon Empire (AMU)
:For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Klingon Empire (DMU). :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Klingon Alliance. In the alternate mirror universe, the Klingon Empire is an interstellar state government composed of member planets, colonies, and other outposts. The Klingon Empire is quite similar to the counterpart universe's Klingon Empire, in that it consists mostly of Klingon citizens; with similar Klingon starships as the Klingon Defense Force; in about the same area of space within the galaxy's Alpha and Beta Quadrants. History By the early 23rd century, the Klingon Empire was engaged in a cold war with the Terran Empire. The conflict flared up from time to time with the Klingons winning a major victory in the 2220s. However, the Klingons respected the Terrans as worthy foes. In 2268, in a effort to bring peace between Elasians and Troyians, Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, was arranged to marry Hakil, the Caliph of Troyius. The Terran Empire assigned the [[ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701) (AMU)|ISS Enterprise]] to transport Elaan to Troyius in order to prevent the Klingon Empire from conquering their worlds and gaining access to their rich supplies of dilithium crystals. Kryton, the leader of the Dohlman's guards, hated the arrangement, as he loved Elaan and wished to marry her. Consequently, he conspired with the Klingons to sabotage the mission. However, the Klingons' plan failed as Captain Spock, via the Tantalus field, observed Kryton sabotaging the Enterprise. Kryton was then taken into custody and executed on Spock's orders while the captain used the Tantalus field to disintegrate the entire crew of Klingon battle cruiser which was poised to attack the ship. The ship itself was undamaged. A peace treaty was signed between Elas and Troyius shortly afterwards, scuppering the Klingons' plan. By 2282, the Klingons had made first contact with the Ferengi. In 2288, Gorkon became Regent after slaying his predecessor Sturka in honourable combat. The new Regent pursued a more aggressive policy towards the Terrans. In 2289, the Klingon Empire conquered Korvat, an unarmed farming colony less than a lightyear from Klingon space which had previously been located in inviolable Terran territory. The political and military elite of the Klingon Empire met on Korvat to celebrate their victory. During a speech by Kang during which he stated that the Terrans were no longer the able workers which they had once been, the Terran Empire's ambassador Curzon Dax spat at Kang's feet in disgust and decried the manner in which the Klingons were celebrating the "least audacious victory in their history" and accused them of having a "miserable empire" before storming out, which earned him Kang's wrath. By this time, Chancellor Gorkon's senior military adviser General Chang had successfully overseen the development of a prototype bird-of-prey which had the ability to fire its weapons while cloaked. Based on the military capacity of the Terran Empire at that time, he informed the Chancellor that it would take nine years to build a fleet of such vessels large enough to conquer the Empire. The construction of this fleet was carried out on Praxis, one of the moons of Qo'noS. To power the production, and the cloaking field that kept it hidden from Terran spy arrays the energy production on Praxis was tripled. In 2293, Praxis exploded, causing massive ecological damage to Qo'noS: toxic elements from Praxis' crust began to break down the atmosphere and contaminate water supplies, threatening the end to higher-order lifeforms within fifty years. Additionally seventy percent of the population were inflicted with deadly xenocerium poisoning. This led to the staging of the Khitomer Conference, a diplomatic conference held by the major Alpha Quadrant powers on the Klingon-held world Khitomer. At the conference, Chancellor Azetbur offered the Terran Emperor the opportunity to forge an alliance between their empires and he accepted the offer, he signed the Khitomer Accords with Chancellor Azetbur, ending nearly a century of hostilities and eventually normalizing relations between the two governments. Category:Empires Category:Beta Quadrant states Category:States Category:Alternate mirror universe